Aniversario
by Lovstrike
Summary: Momentos en los que un hombre como Sesshomaru hará lo que sea para no ser castigado por olvidar su aniversario de boda [ En conmemoración a mi aniversario en oh si ya llevó un año]


—Diálogo.

"Pensamientos".

Para conmemorar mi aniversario de entrada a

[…]

ANIVERSARIO

[...]

Un hombre de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y mirada fría, estaba junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, ojos cafés y piel blanca, ambos sentados en un lujoso comedor tomando el desayuno.

—Sabes Sessh estoy muy feliz hoy es un día importante.

—Hmp, como sea, iré a trabajar.

Sesshomaru mientras se levanto y besó a su mujer.

—Cuidate Sesshomaru.

—Volveré en la noche Kagome.

[...]

Sesshomaru Taisho gran magnate de negocios, apuesto y frío, estaba en su oficina hablando con su medio hermano Inuyasha Taisho y su abogado Miroku Takuma.

-...Sí las ventas en Osaka y parte de Tokio han ido subiendo en los últimos meses, también se han estado firmando contratos en América para la exportación de los productos.

Inuyasha leía el informe de actividad de Taisho Corporation©.

—En el ámbito legal Taisho Corporation, cumple todas las reglas y los papeles están en orden...el asunto de Koga quedó en resuelto, envió los papeles, soló fue error de paquetería...

[...]

Después de un rato, habían terminado de leer los informes de la empresa, por lo que los caballeros se estaban relajando.

—Cierto Sesshomaru...¿Hoy no es tu aniversario?.

Inuyasha estaba cómodamente tomando un basó de wiski mientras revisaba su teléfono.

—...

Sesshomaru quedo callado lo había olvidado.

—Sesshomaru ¿No habrás olvidado tu aniversario?.

Miroku estaba sorprendido Sesshomaru nunca olvidaba nada como iba a olvidar su aniversario.

—Hmp que día es hoy.

—CINCO DE NOVIEMBRE.

Dijeron Inuyasha y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru quedó callado, luego se levantó se sirvió un wiski y habló:

—Olvide nuestro aniversario, ella me matara.

—Oh amigo eso no es nada, las mujeres se toman muy a pecho esto, un día Sango por olvidar esa fecha me mando a la sala y peor tuve que comer del plato de Kirara.

—No es todo, una vez también lo olvide, Kikyo se puso furiosa, ella me mando afuera con el perro.

Ante el mero pensamiento Sesshomaru tembló.

—Cancelen todas mis citas y ayudenme.

—No podemos pero suerte amigo la necesitaras.

Inuyasha y Miroku evadieron el tema

[...]

Sesshomaru se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, pero algo le impedía avanzar...

Ah si el hermoso tráfico vespertino a las 3:30, las calles de Tokio estaban muy congestionadas y llenas de transeúntes.

Pero Sesshomaru llevaba prisa, llevaba presionando el claxon de su BMW negro más de 10 minutos, estaba estresado.

—"Maldición porque no se mueven".

Pensó el peli plata.

[...]

Al fin pudo llegar al centro comercial, después de dos horas, "Gracias a Kami" pensó Sesshomaru.

Pero todo en esta vida tiene un pero, el centro comercial estaba lleno de personas, parecían sardinas enlatadas.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, vio una bufanda que le quedaría muy bien a su Kagome.

Decidió que se la compraría, era de un bonito color crema se vería bien en ella.

Tomó un extremo de la bufanda para pasar a pagarla pero la prenda no se movía.

Bajando la vista, vio a una anciana sosteniendo el otro pedazo de la bufanda, trató de ser amable y le pidió que la soltara.

—Señora suelte la bufanda yo la tome primero.

En cambio la anciana jalo la bufanda y golpeó a Sesshomaru con su bastón.

—Auch señora suelte.

Así el gran Sesshomaru y una anciana comenzaron a tirar de la prenda mientras la anciana lo golpeba.

—Que joven tan mal educado, ande tome por respondon.

La anciana seguia golpeando más a Sesshomaru.

—Como sea quedese con eso me voy.

[...]

Camino y vio un hermoso collar de diamantes, "perfecto" pensó Sesshomaru.

—Hola guapo en que puedo ayudarle, mi nombre es Jakotsu.

Hablaba un homosexual mientras le hacían gestos "sensuales" a Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente no.

—Gracias luego.

Pero Jakotsu abrazo por atrás a Sesshomaru y le susurró en el oído.

—Anda hermoso, ven a mi depa, esta noche te daré placer infinito.

La bomba explotó, Sesshomaru le soltó un puñetazo al homosexual a lo que el guardia llegó, y se llevó a Sesshomaru a la prisión del centro comercial.

[...]

—Debo salír de aquí.

Susurró Sesshomaru mientras golpeaba los barrotes de su prisión.

Sintió una mano en su pecho, y una voz le habló.

—Hay si guapo.

Jakotsu estaba en el oído de Sesshomaru susurrándole cosas obscenas.

Sesshomaru empujó con un golpe a Jakotsu tirandolo al suelo.

—Hay eres muy malito sesshito bonito papito...

[...]

Tres horas encerrado, eso paso, había perdido tiempo, tenía que llegar, pero faltaba media hora su traje era un desastre.

No había tiempo para nada, salió a la calle y fue directo a su auto.

[...]

Todo iba normal, hasta que una llanta explotó a 15 calles de su casa.

—Maldición, esto no podía ser mejor mierda.

Bajando a toda marcha Sesshomaru comenzó a correr.

A una calle de su casa un perro lo persiguió.

Una vez llegó a casa con el perro a sus pies Kagome lo recibió.

—Tardaste Sessho.

Kagome estaba en la entrada de la mansión vestida con un sexy vestido azul eléctrico con su cabello suelto y levemente maquillada.

Sesshomaru trago duro al verla.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que no compró el regalo de su esposa.

«—Oh amigo eso no es nada, las mujeres se toman muy a pecho esto, un día Sango por olvidar esa fecha me mando a la sala y peor tuve que comer del plato de Kirara.

—No es todo, una vez también lo olvide, Kikyo se puso furiosa, ella me mando afuera con el perro.»

Ahí recordó las palabras de Inuyasha y Miroku, supo que tendría problemas.

Resignándose volteó a ver a Kagome.

—Gracias por el perrito como supiste.

Kagome tenía al perrito blanco en sus brazos mientras el lamía su cara y movía su cola alegre.

—¿Cómo?.

—Si es obvio que el perrito es mi regalo gracias es mejor que una bufanda o un collar de diamantes.

—Que bueno que te gusto ¿Cómo lo llamarás?.

—Yako pero anda pasa la noche es joven y tenemos cosas que hacer para celebrar.

—Oh sí.

De un tirón Sesshomaru atrajo hacia el a Kagome y la beso apasionadamente.

—Feliz Aniversario...

[...]

Oh si es mi aniversario de unión a y a otros sitios me alegra ya tener un año aquí esperó dar mucho más y que esta historia les guste .

Gracias a tod s.

Att: Saipu-San.


End file.
